Nightmares
by Angel of h3arts
Summary: A Evil Spirit was always around her all the time it didn't matter that whether it was Sasuke Uchiha or a terrifying dream " Are you afraid of me " his husky voice asked that voice where did she heard it before "No" and there lips crashed
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Summary :-

A evil spirit was always around her all the time whether it was sasuke uchiha or a terrifying nightmare

NIGHTMARES

Chapter :- 1

" A Death "

"You can't escape this place forever "

"who are you?"

"I will come in your dreams and kill you" the voice came from the darkness it was all black

"no u can't who are you?"

"A nightmare "

"ah it was just a dream " a young woman was laying in her bed she was trying to sleep but after that wired dream its hard that sleep will ever come it had never felt so real before "no am just thinking too much maybe I should go and see father and asked to take some break " just thinking about a break she realized that how much tried she really is sleep take over her again and she fall back into the endless darkness…..

The forest was pitch black she was running towards the light no matter how hard she tried to catch up with the light she couldn't it would always slip out of her reach hinata fall on the ground "thud" but she couldn't feel anything no pain nothing she couldn't even feel a single part of her body she tried to get up but she couldn't feel anything than she saw blood on her hands which wasn't her's "ahh" she screamed hinata got out of her bed she couldn't take it anymore she moved out of her room and kept walking her feet's were moving her on their own until they stop in front of her father's room hinata hand reach for the handle "click"

Two big clear crystal like eye's opened hinata held her head in her hands what a wired dream it was

….

"how could this happened " people were whispering to each other

"haishi was just fine yesterday "

"Somebody must had killed him" there whispering was not whispering anymore hinata heard it but chose to ignore it she was still thinking about that dream she saw last night was it some kind of a massage she couldn't believe that her father was dead and gone forever and a tear slipped from her light lavender eye

"your father was a great man " a man wearing black came and greeted her she forgot the names there were too many the only thing she remember was her father was dead

"yes he was "

"we are so sorry for your loss hinata dear"

"so m I " the man and his wife went towards hashi's grave to put the flowers

"well you shouldn't be"

"hinabi " hinata whispered she know her sister was in a bad state right now her father loved her the most he even said so himself

FLASHBACK

It was just a sparring match if hashi hadn't stop himself he could have killed his first born "you are nothing but a disgrace to this family "he was ashamed of her how dare she is a hyuga when she can't even give a bowl in a sparring match "I wish hinabi was my only child " hashi said finally after a few seconds of silence tears were coming out of her eyes but she couldn't stop it It was just too much to take "Th….than why …. Why did you stopped ?" she wanted to know he didn't answered her question she closed her eyes the sound of haishi"s footsteps were fading he was leaving the dojo like always "kill me father why had you stopped " hinata screamed she was crying screaming she was miserable haishi stopped in his tracks he didn't looked back to answer her question only if he did he would had known why hinata was the first born why she was still alive why he loved her so much "cause I don't want to waste my swat "

….

"it doesn't looks like "

"hinabi stop this I know you loved father and so did I"

"no you didn't " hinabi screamed

"yes I did "

"but father didn't loved you "now everyone was watching the two sisters fight

"That's enough hinabi uncle might had passed away but the name of hyuga's is still alive " neji eyed the people who were watching them they got back to their work like nothing ever happened which was a good sign

"Neji is right hinabi don't create a scene " hinata knew what her sister was feeling she was feeling the same but that does not mean she start showing her inner feelings at least not in public they have to wait till they get home

"I will take hinabi back home " neji offered he didn't wanted his so proved plan to mess up due to these two stupid sisters

"hmm" neji is right she should rest she is mentally sick hinata watched their leaving backs father has so suddenly died that both the sisters were shocked it can't happened I should rest too she was too lost in her thought's that she didn't notice someone behind her the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder she should had turned around but she didn't the touch didn't felt strange at all " you must be very sad but your biggest dream will become true now "hinata was trembling that voice she was scared it was scary when she turned around a smirking uchiha was standing in front of her she was shocked what was he doing here it was a private family gathering what the hell was he doing here if he was here to pity hyuuga's than he was in big mess hyuuga's would make sure of it hinata thought to herself

"oh right but may I ask you mister uchiha what are you doing here ?

"work"sasuke replied as if it was not a dead ceremony

"excuses me but father never worked with you even thou he wanted to "

"I only work with beautiful womens"sasuke smirked when hinata blushed he was known for his charm but the best thing about him was he always knows when and how to make a move uchiha's were full of surprises

"is that a compliment ?" hinata asked worriedly did he had a fever today first he came to a private gathering as an unexpected guest and now he is flirting with the girl who just happened to be the daughter of the man who just died hinata felt insulted she could feel the tears again

"that's just business "

" I will think about your offer mister uchiha " hinata was sad but now she was angry as well how dare he talks cheap than say that it's all a part of some stupid business "that would be good miss hyuuga "when sasuke left hinata couldn't believe that uchiha just came to talk about some stupid business but he does sounds familiar hinata drop the thought some of the people just came to eat food anyways the uchiha is not that bad at least "maybe I should think about his offer "


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

I don't own Naruto :/ anyways I hope you like this chapter btw guys it was sweat not swat lolz XD my first time writing a story

Please review and enjoy.

Chapter:- 2

"A Beautiful Nightmare"

Hyuuga's were arrogant so overconfident and certain they were of themselves their self-assurance in their ability was beyond doubt, their confidence was immeasurable. They knew that they were always correct they did their work with so much perfection Hyuuga Hiashi's death was still a mystery whether he was killed or died his own death the Hyuuga's were broken down completely their last and only hope was Hyuuga Hinata that weak little girl who was capable of nothing the faith of Hyuuga's was totally depending on her shoulder's now so where did all this confident vanished so suddenly? "How pathetic" Hinata thought to herself she was in the study room where her father did most of his work looking at the wall where hung a huge proud picture of the ex-leader Hyuuga Hiashi he was staring back at her with those blank eyes like always Hinata didn't wanted to admit it but she really was weak as compared to her father she wasn't ready to take over the business of her father yet in fact she could never be ready cause she was so very weak and a complete loser if her father hadn't die she wouldn't be the chosen one ever! She was never a part of this clan so simple hearted even her eyes were different even thou they all had the same eyes … "May be that was the reason why you never wanted me to be the first born" Hinata closed her eyes she's been talking to her father's picture for hours now somehow it felt easier this way

"Am not re….re..ready I wish you were here with me Father " She sobbed, her cheeks wet from her tears. She couldn't deny the fact that she missed her father dearly

The door creaked, a sign that there was someone at the door. Hinata didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was.

"Neji what is it"? Hinata asked without looking back

"Hinata-sama you ok?" Neji said with concern in his voice

"Ok? " Hinata turned around her tears now clearly visible to Neji She sobbed while throwing herself at Neji hiding her wet, flushed face at his clothed chest "do yo…. You think?" Neji was unable to move for a second, completely shocked at Hinata's sudden outburst.

"You should rest" he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her "It will be over soon "Hinata looked up from Neji's chest "I hope s" before she could finish the door of the room they were currently in burst open and in came the maid Hinata broke her contact with Neji

"Please forgive me "

"What's the matter Mai?"

"Hinata-sama Hanabi-chan has locked herself again" Hinata looked at Neji before running out of the room behind the maid

..XxOoXx...

Today was just not the best day to visit the dear hokage she was just not in the mood to deal with anything Tsunade takes a look outside the window at the Hidden Leaf Village and sighs. A knock on the door and Shizune came in "Tsunade-sama an old man has come to ask for your help "

"Let him in "

"My My if it isn't the legendary sannin,Tsunade..You are as beautiful as they say" the old man who looked like he was about to die anytime due to happiness said "I came from suna"

"Did you just come all the way here to see if I was as pretty as they say?" Tsunade was annoyed she got better things to do defiantly much better things to do

"NO I don't have any ride I missed the bus to suna it looks like am struck here with you "the man smiled showing his full set of yellow teeth's

"Well "Tsunade smirked "In that case you can wait outside the gates of konoha "

Today was just not the day

Shizune came inside with a little group of kids at her side she smiled and said "They all came to visit the great hokage of konoha "

"I want to be a great ninja like you will you teach me "a little girl said she was so nervous and excited

"kid I don't teach anymore now all of you shoo shoo "

All the kids went home crying Tsunade glanced at Shizune giving her an unspoken warning

"Tsunade-sama this is hyuuga hiashi's report that you asked for "she handed the reports to tsunade

"This isn't good at all "hiashi's death was still in the village boundaries if the news leaked out it wouldn't be good for the village at all

"Tsunade-sama if what this report says then we must?"

"Call the hyuuga's and every important council member"

...XxOoXx...

"Hanabi-sama please open the door?" ray said she was Hanabi's personal maid they have been trying to get the door open for hours now but it looks like the door is not about to open anytime soon "Leave Hanabi alone she is upset she will be fine " Hinata told the maids to go back to their work they all got back to whatever they were doing immediately Hanabi was getting insane day by day father's death had been a shock to her she should call Sakura to see if she could come to check on Hanabi her mental state wasn't stable at all "maybe I should leave Hanabi alone give her some space she is a strong girl" Hanabi was raised slightly differently than Hinata perhaps due to her seemingly higher power this reason,she is more assertive but is still very kind like her sister both Hinata and Hanabi were on good terms but after Hiashi's death things were changed there was some rivalry going on between both of them but Hanabi always looks up to Hinata as her role model in her life as her mother died in childbirth but she also wanted to please her father after seeing how he thinks that her sister is a total failure and he didn't wanted to waste his time on her anymore. Hinata strained relationship with her father caused her to lose more faith in herself but Hinata was proud of her little sister ,she might be little but she was everything her father wanted as a child Hanabi means fireworks and she was a total firework the dark haired beauty smiled to herself thinking about her cheerful sister who is full of life "Hinata-sama the hokage had called to meet its urgent " Hinata who was lost in her train of thoughts looked at Mai "everyone is waiting for you outside the mansion " Hinata looked at the clock

"Let's go Mai"

..XxOoXx..

Things that absolutely have no meaning are useless they were total nonsense Sasuke didn't had for once any goal in his life he was blank now fully and completely empty no memory left of his parents his clan He killed them all after knowing the harsh reality the truth about his clan now the only memory he had was killing his innocent brother by his own hands only if he knew that he did this all for Sasuke so he could have a life which itachi didn't had what did he did for him in return yes he killed him he was a murderer still why does he thinks so highly of himself ? Sasuke don't know there were just so many questions

What is he still doing in konoha?

Why is he still alive?

What was the purpose of rebuilding his clan again?

Those were the questions that were killing Sasuke slowly. He hardly slept anymore, never more than two or three hours at a time. Every time he closed his eyes he saw nothing but blood and death. His body ached from the long hours of training he pushed it through but his mind never ceased to bombard him with the torn images of his past each time he dared to rest. He had met the battles of his life and he lost everything and each and every single person that he once loved and just like that he lost all hopes in his goals but yet Tsunade is Tsunade and Sasuke was the same old Sasuke so when a ninja came to take him to hokage tower he decided to attend that worthless meeting anyways

Walking towards the hokage tower Sasuke didn't had anything to do rather than to observe people around him "which was really boring "when he entered the tower he saw hyuuga's

"hn" so It was indeed an important meeting but what he saw next was quite shocking to believe Hyuuga Neji holding hands with a girl At first he didn't recognize her than on closer look he came to know that it was the soon to be the leader of the hyuuga's. One that same boy who is holding hands now had tried to kill her years ago Neji was enraged and attempted to kill her "A failure will always be a failure "was exactly what he said so what the hell happened now Sasuke Uchiha was an observant man and made certain to miss nothing no matter how simple a word or gesture it might be. But what was her name again he didn't remembered so he paid it no more mind

Hinata was feeling uneasy she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and their eyes were locked Sasuke Uchiha what was his deal was all she thought about that man was really started to get more and more mysterious by the second hinata broke the eye contact and went inside the meeting room The air outside was tense and hummed with energy and quiet whispers.

Tension coiled through her own small figure. The energy pulsing through her once she left the compound, deserted her, leaving her weak and trembling with nervousness. This was not the time to get nervous she told herself again and again

The meeting room was set .The security was tight. All the council members were there this was a very important meeting every single person was tense Tsunade didn't knew how the people were going to take the news

If hiashi was murdered than there were a lot of questions which had to be answered for which Tsunade wasn't ready yet she just wasn't prepared for questions like?

"Was the village safe "

"Are we safe here?"

"Why did this happen in your ruling time?"

Tsunade didn't wanted such things that will show other villages that leaf is actually not union and they are fighting with themselves people will surely attack the village and if its declared that hiashi died on his time than the case will be closed The hokage had to make a lot of difficult choices while keeping the current situation in mind especially when everyone knows nothing especially not the truth when everyone took their respected sites the meeting begun

"I have called you all here " Tsunade took a deep breath "Hyuuga Hiashi has passed away two days ago " whispering started in the room

"Hiashi was perfectly fine when I saw him a week ago "

"I met him in Japan and he looked as young as before "

"It's really unbelievable "

"Hiashi was not suffering from any disease" Hinata got really nervous by all of their whispering she herself wasn't prepared for this type of counseling it was just too much for her, first her father's death than her sister's mental state and now all their opinions all their talking

"How could this happen so suddenly?"

"Enough I know it's really a shocking news for us all I believe "Indeed it was shocking no one wanted to believe it hiashi was a really strong man he was the leader of one of the most famous clan in konoha and the strongest too but the question that was arising in everyone's heads was if he was such a fit person than how did he died?

"I had called all of you here to declare the next leader of the hyuuga clan "the room was silent now Sasuke rolled his eyes like we don't know who will be the next in line. He just wanted this so called meeting to end as soon as it started

"As you all know who will be the next leader already so what's the point in this meeting " Tsunade took a pause " A letter in Hyuuga hiashi's handwriting was received exactly the day hiashi died he declare his second born to be the leader " now everyone was really shocked the room was in complete silence and then the whispering started again

Hinata didn't show any reaction to this news she thought if something like this happened the tears will come out any minute but they didn't she wasn't that little wallflower anymore at last she was finally prepared for it. Hanabi as being a younger sibling there was a possibility that Hanabi will be placed in branch family however one of them had to get the curse mark anyways Hinata would never let Hanabi to take the curse seal instead she will get the curse seal for her sister if it was her father's last wish only

"This is not possible the first born is the chosen one "everyone was glancing at Sasuke "even thou I respect the dead man's wishes "he added after a thought Sasuke had no intention of supported anyone He was nobody's hero but a thought of his elder brother and he wanted to declare the first was the rightful heiress ,he was just guilty

"hmm that is why all of you have to vote for Hinata or Hanabi the one who gets more votes wins "

"Fair and square "Jordan a vice council member said looking at everyone

"One by one you will come and whisper the name in my ear I announce the result to the winning girl only tomorrow myself "

"I vote for " Sasuke shouted from his far end chair Hinata looked up and was shocked their eyes locked again this was happening a lot both of them looking at eachother "her" Hinata was surprised why would he vote for her he didn't even know her name she felt a bit insulted but still Hanabi was so clearly better than her than Why her? Before Hinata would ask why did he voted her ? Sasuke left the room Of course, that didn't mean he owed her anything right

"What a bad manner boy he is "an alder said and the voting begun

..XxOoXx..

Hinata stared at the back of the man in front of her, she was standing outside the hokage tower why did she came outside from the meeting room exactly she herself didn't knew but looking at the back of the walking man who supported her in such an hour of need so what was his deal Hinata wanted to thank him she didn't know why but she owned him she didn't knew what she really was thinking she took the path where Sasuke disappeared into complete darkness.

In a while she lost the track in which Sasuke went .where did he disappeared so suddenly he was right in front of her a moment ago did he turned that way or that way Hinata didn't knew what to do now it was too dark she couldn't make out a thing The deathly silence dragged on for so long She came back to her senses immediately what the hell was she doing in the forest? " I should just leave" Hinata started running towards the back where she came from in an attempt to break free from this endless darkness if she run like this she meant reach the end of the forest

It was pitch black just like in the dream

And she was running just like in the dream

In search of light just like in the dream but this could not happen she couldn't be in a dream its not real she told herself again and again than she heard the sound of wolf howling and growling wait there were no wolfs in the dream she was surrounded by wolfs Hinata stop and closed her eyes maybe it was some wired nightmare it had to be she thought desperately but it felt so real she had to wake up she can't be sleeping in the counsel room she told herself "Wake up Hinata "she tried to open and close her eyes with alot of force again and again nothing was happening she couldn't wake up than it hit her, it was not a dream she remember she left the hokage tower a while ago somebody had putted her in her dreaming state with few changes here and there like a delusion and making her think all about her nightmare when she opened her eyes in a flash and her byakugan activated a pair of dark eyes which looked grey due to light coming from the moon were staring back at her. Hinata glanced at him

"You putted me in a delusion?"

"Yes but you break free "he immediately activated his bloodline limit his eyes turned blood red

"Why What do you want from me?" Her voice echoed in the darkness, did he gotten angry that I break free hinata thought or did he wanted to do something else with her what could he possibly want from her

"Cause you were following me "his mouth was quirked in a wicked smirk was not the answer to her question and all the more frustrated she became because of it

Hinata blushed two different shades of red than got back angry again remembering what this man did a moment ago "What's your deal Uchiha-san?" Hinata whispered but none the less he heard her loud and clear

"You already know"

"How do I kno" before Hinata could finish she felt everything turning black around her and was thrown back to reality she was still in a delusion "shit" she cursed under her breath he was never there to begin with it was all the dirty Uchiha tricks

He intrigued her a lot

And

She hated him

..XxOoXx...

That night when Hinata went to sleep she saw the most beautiful dream of her life before it changed into a complete nightmare

She was dressed in a white grown ,she was holding white flowers in her hands and her hair were done beautifully all the decorations were union everything felt so real taking slow steps towards the aisle where a bright groom Naruto was standing smiling charmingly at her and her only she was the bride this is their moment now and after that forever "I love you" she whispered she stepped on the aisle and a hand was offered to her she placed her pale hand in it how they fitted perfectly like soul mates they were truly made for each other a graceful smile took place on her lips and she looked up to see her one and only true love she couldn't breathe anymore as she came face to face with her worse nightmare Sasuke Uchiha as he pulled her up towards him and whispered in her ear "I love you too"

"You never know. Maybe when we're dreaming…we're more lucid than when we are awake."

..XxXOoXxX..


End file.
